


Deimos Kassandra

by potsticker1234



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Deimos Kassandra, Flashbacks, Minor Violence, Short, Siblings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsticker1234/pseuds/potsticker1234
Summary: A small story about Deimos Kassandra after Alexios saves her.





	Deimos Kassandra

**Author's Note:**

> Not spoiler free! PTSD and violence warning. Kassandra deals with flashbacks of the past and the horrible things she’s experienced. But she’s safe now.

Thunder clapped against the night sky of Sparta. The rain pounded against the street outside. Inside the house, the fireplace was glowing, the family was gathered around the dinner table exchanging stories from the day.

Kassandra sat at one end of the table, opposite of Alexios. She swirled the wine in her cup absentmindedly as Myrrine spoke. What she was speaking about, Kassandra couldn’t tell. She was wrapped up in her own thoughts. She had been getting better about losing focus, but sometimes she couldn’t control her thoughts. 

Suddenly she was falling backwards through the floor. She hit the ground of the cave again. She heard the murmurs from the Cultist, she felt them gaze at her, knowing they were using her as their personal killing machine. She remembered the shouts, the anger, the manipulation, and the torture. Everything horrible came rushing back as she thought about the Cult’s brainwashing tactics. She screamed in agony at the memory.

A strong hand was picking her up off the ground. She opened up her eyes to see Alexios helping her sit back up.

“Kassandra, you’re okay, you’re home,” he said. His eyes were soft and filled with compassion. She still couldn’t believe that he was willing to protect her after everything she had done.

She blinked her eyes and left the table to head to her room, her old room she didn’t even remember from her childhood that was robbed from her. The room was sparsely decorated, it had only been a month since Alexios had saved her from the Cult’s grasp. The only thing adorning the wall was an old Spartan shield. Nikolaos had given it to her a few days after Alexios and Myrrine brought her home. It was a small sign of his acceptance, significant nonetheless. 

She stared at the shield on the wall before collapsing onto her bed. Remembering such terrors always exhausted her. She so desperately wanted to sleep, but she also knew the tremors would come back to life ten fold in her sleep. Tiredness coursed through her body and before she knew it, she was drifting off.

This time she was on the battlefield. The scent of fresh blood and smoke was in the air. She breathed it in, she had gotten use to the smell of blood years ago, it no longer disgusted her. She set foot on the beach and drew her sword. 

The battle raged on as blue clashed with red. The Spartans were once again fighting the Athenians for control of the area. Though she fought only for the Cult, she was tasked with wiping out the Spartan commander that held info on the Cult’s whereabouts. 

An arrow whizzed past her ear drawing blood. She traced the arrow’s path to the archer who had shot it. His eyes widened when he realized he had shot and missed the horrible Deimos. Surely every soldier knew about the atrocities she had committed. 

The sting in her ear ignited her combat instincts. She plunged her sword into the nearest man, a Spartan polemarch. Soldiers tried flanking her but were met with a swift demise. Archers tried shooting more arrows but missed as she pulled an Athenian in front of her. He fell over as soon as she released him, arrows stuck deep into his back. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the Spartan commander attempting to flee on horseback. She sprinted after him but he was too far away. She cursed herself for letting him get away. 

Her vision faded in and out until she was back at the Cultist hideout. She threw her bloodied sword on the ground and kicked over the nearest brazier in anger. The Cultists stared at her, then one finally spoke up, “Did you kill the target, Deimos?”

Kassandra spat, “No, he got away.” 

The Cultist looked at her through his white mask. Though his eyes were hidden, she knew he was glaring at her. “You had your mission, you know what happens when you fail to complete it,” the Cultist said as they closed in around her, one brandished a knife. She had learned a long time ago not to resist what was coming next. This wasn’t punishment, it was discipline, they were shaping her to be stronger by cutting out what was weak of her. 

A scream ripped through Sparta once again. She thrashed in her bed until a strong pair of arms wrapped around her. She resisted the touch at first but relaxed when she realized it was her brother and not a Cult member.

“Shhhh, Kassandra, it was just a nightmare. It’s not real, you’re not there anymore,” Alexios said as he held her.

She trembled in his arms, “I’ve seen terrible things, Alexios. I can’t keep doing this.”

He hugged her tightly before letting go. “You’re going to be alright, sister, I’ll always be here for you.” He turned back towards the door to let her get some sleep. As he closed the door he thought he heard Kassandra whisper a small offering of thanks. He walked back to his own room and promised to himself that he would always protect Kassandra no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to Tumblr @potsticker1234 and decided to post it here for kicks and giggles. Find me on Tumblr for more Kassandra content! Cheers!


End file.
